Rapture
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: All it took was a little persuasion... [TifaxYuffie][Lemon]


Konnichiwa reader-sans! Wow, crap, you probably all want to kill me, huh? Well help yourself –points to a pile of conveniently placed sharp objects in the corner- knock yourselves out! …Just give me enough time to make a runner… eheh…

Anyhoo, moving swiftly on…!

I'm not sure what provoked this o.o;; Jesus on a pogo stick – ITS EROTIC D8!! -dodges barrage of pointy objects– geh, I just wanted to get some practice with erm, fics of a citrus-y content… (yes, that was bad xP)

Aaaaand I felt kinda mean leaving people hanging with 'Like a Second Meeting'… so um, hopefully this will satisfy your Tifa/Yuffie needs in the mean time x3

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own FFVII. If I did, Aeris would have stabbed Seph with a plastic spork, Cloud would be in a field somewhere, and Tifa and Yuffie would be naked and horizontal and sweaty much, much more often x3

ooooOOOOoooo

-Rapture-

Dinner was a small affair; we all went to the pub in Costa del Sol and ate something simple – you know, perhaps a steak and a small portion of vegetables…

_The beach's best_

Throughout the meal you kept looking at me. I don't know why I picked up on this… people can _look_ right? That's why we have eyes; to look. Sometimes people stare… and yes that can be rude, but hell, 'look but you can't touch', right? But…

_I shivered back then_

Why was it that something so small, so normal, so… insignificant, would make my face heat up and my body tremble? Oh God your eyes… Was it your eyes? Oh God… I don't know…

We shared a room. That's completely natural, right? Two girls – erm women – sharing a bedroom.

And a bathroom.

…And a bed.

The door closed behind me, you, pulling it shut with your nimble, yet surprisingly strong fingers. I remembered something Cloud had mentioned at the table. It seemed odd to me, God knows what it was… is… blah… Anyway, I wanted to ask you about it. Since you tend to be (oddly) more observant than I am, maybe you could've figured it out…?

I opened my mouth to speak; turning to face you, when your eyes whirled upon mine and you trapped me… trapped me in that… that _look_ of yours. I found myself unable to breathe.

Suddenly you were on me, your mouth pressed hard against mine, your searing tongue prising my lips apart…

I felt myself fall down onto the bed and you held onto me, crushing me, breaking me, making me yours.

My being was broken by your burning yet loving touch. My limbs, my skin, the very air I breathe, a page beneath your writer's fingers. Your tongue and hands – the pen.

You tore my top in two – it was just a nuisance to your

_our_

purposes anyway.

I felt the sensation of my skirt being slowly undone, slipping down from my sweet, slender thighs like liquid, and you… oh my fucking God, _you_…

_I'm screaming_

It's all so good. It's all so _fucking_ good. I reared my head up; I've had enough of being submissive.

I grab a handful of your hair

_soft_

and bring you crashing down to me.

We're kissing wildly. Searing tongues blazing a trail over awaiting mouths, warm lips latching frantically to each other, bodies gyrating, grinding spasmodically to the other.

It's not enough. Not yet.

With a low, guttural moan we part lips, my hands seeking to free you from your clothes. Bastards, they don't even think of our

_lovemaking_

fling.

I cry out. Buttons fly everywhere.

With a rip and a tear, you are still above me, though, now, blissfully half-naked in your wake. You didn't wear a bra that night. 'Was this all planned?' I vacantly wondered, before you came crashing down to me again.

_Oh god, oh god_

Our tongues danced their own tango; it was wild, it was nuts, it was… fuck, I can't describe it. Sweat. So much of it now. We were so slick with each others liquids, and it

_it_

had yet to begin.

You growl deeply in your throat; I felt it vibrate throughout my entire being. Your fingertips rake a blazing hot trail down my body, my back arching to meet your eager fingers, breasts rising and falling madly – aching for you.

_You alone_

I feel your hands slip under my panties and I cry out, writhing beneath your nimble fingers.

Sweet, sweet friction… I can't breathe, my eyes roll to the back of my head. I grab the sheets and twist and turn, panting, screaming, and crying out your name in sheer rapture as you bury yourself deeper and deeper into me.

You kiss my neck and snake your arm around me, holding me, rocking me against you, grinding us madly together. I can feel your slickness on my leg, your wet heat colliding against my body. I know your enjoying this as much as I am.

It wasn't long before I felt the pressure within me swell, and my dam burst. I screamed your name and bucked madly against the sheets. It was all gushing out against your fingers, but you didn't stop, no, you pumped yourself into me harder, as you neared your own high, you fought to keep me steady as I rode through mine.

And then you came, surprisingly quietly, I remember. Not how you act normally, but I guess people change in the bedroom…

I panted wildly against you, my hot breath against your ears. You pressed your face into the crook of my neck, and we laid there; puffing and breathless, too sated to think straight.

Only an hour later did you raise your head to regard me timidly with those pretty hazel eyes of yours. I met your gaze, and we looked at each other, just… _looked_ at each other, as though for the first time.

I don't know what made me say it.

Maybe it was the whole intensity of the moment… I don't know.

"…Yuffie?"

You looked almost fearfully at me, but responded none the less with but a whisper of my name. "Tifa?"

_Deep breath_

"I love you."

_beat_

Your face lit up.

ooooOOOOoooo

…D8

…Well then! What do you think? Eheh, admittedly, this isn't my first shot at a lemon… but it's one of the few that I feel that I can post… 'cor, do tell me whatchoo think people! Even a 'that's good' will do… or if you're REALLY adventurous, you could put 'that _was_ good' O!! –brick'd-

I can see where I went wrong actually… The tenses don't really make sense :S ah well… I tried!

So yup, I attempted to go for a more… um… poetic kind of angle with this piece. I didn't want it to be pointless, random humping… as much as you'd all like that xP haha.

Hope you enjoyed! RnR m'dears! Any form of feedback is very muchly appreciated x3


End file.
